The Realm of Utopia
by Oceanson
Summary: Kurt is a Spirit while Wes is the General and the son of King William in Daltonion. Their lives are forever changed when they first encountered. Between Kurt and the throne, Wes can only choose one. What will be Wes's choice? What will their future like? And who is the pale boy that looks so familiar? Story inspired from a fan-made video of a Chinese novel on YouTube.
1. Prologue: The Encounter

**_A.N.: For this story, the inspiration comes from a fan-made video of a Chinese novel called "Nine Continents: Guide to the Utopia Land- A Lifelong Peace". Again, this is a Wert, I thought of doing some Furt or MiKurt but they didn't fit in. Besides, I changed some of the characters' background. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story._**

**_Disclaimer: All characters' names belongs to FOX, I own nothing but the plot._**

**Ch. 1 Prologue: The Encounter**

* * *

This is an ancient land. Over thousands of years, humans had established wonderful civilizations on the south, warmer and more hospitable part of the continent. Hundreds of countries flourish on this fertile land, but they were not peaceful. Among them, two countries were particularly powerful: Daltonion and Adrenika. Wars were common. All the countries were once part of the superpower: Ohia. But when the ruler's tragic death struck the country, the superpower descended into chaos which had lasted for hundreds of years.

Lima Mountains is a huge mountain range that separated the north from the south. Most of it is silvery white peaks towered up into the sky. The lowest point was McKinleia Hills, a flat-topped hill region that was just 1200 metres high in average. The region was covered by a huge area of maple forest. These maple trees were different from the maples we saw, their leaves were silvery white. That's why the forest was also called "Silver Maple Forest". But there was a rumour. In the forest, lived a horrible enchanter who would kill any human wanderers caught within his sight. For thousands of years, countless people had been killed by him. And it is right here, where the story began.

* * *

Under the starry night sky, on top of the Wertike Hill, the highest hill in McKinleia Hills, there were two lakes. One large, one small, both were as clear as a mirror. On the smaller pond, a teenage boy with milky white and porcelain-textured skin, hazel hair and a pair of beautiful bluish-greenish brown eyes were having a shower. He leaned against a piece of rock before stepping out of the cool water, dried himself with a white cloth and put on a silvery white robe. On his arms, there were two bracelets full of silver bells. As he gently brushed his hair over his reflection in the pond, the clear voices of the bells were carried by the light breeze and it looked like that the stars could hear it too.

After fixing his face, he started to walk under the trees along the shore, stepping on the fallen leaves, listening to the voice of wind and water. As he walked, dozens of white moths and silver butterflies were disturbed and flew around him. He looked like a fairy descended from heaven.

The scene was peaceful and serene, but suddenly, out of nowhere, rang the neighing sound of a horse. Then the sound of a waving sword and bushes being hewn could be heard. The boy grew alert as the disturbance got closer to him. The moths and butterflies flew to the nearest trees. Finally, a black horse appeared from his left. On the back of the horse, sat a handsome, muscular, black-haired young man with a pair of black eyes. He was holding a sword which was shining under the faint moonlight. The two stared into each other, the black and the bluish-greenish brown iris met.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The pale boy asked coldly. "Haven't you heard about the rumour that any trespassers to the Silver Maple Forest cannot get out the McKinleia Hills alive?"

The young man didn't answer his question, he just said, "Though it is a mid-summer night, it is still cool here. Young man, you're walking on barefoot, beware of catching a chill."

"You're not afraid?" The pale boy asked emotionlessly, studying the young man's facial expression.

"Why should I be afraid?" The young man asked calmly.

"Hearing you said such a thing," The pale boy said, "I don't want to kill you anymore.

"I needed to go to the city of Hummonica but I lost my way." The young man said calmly and politely, "Would you mind pointing the way to me?"

"You go along the shore of this lake, then you will find a creek, we called it Klaine. You followed the creek and you will get out of the forest."

"Thanks for your help. Mister." The young man said and he left, leaving the boy behind.

* * *

"It's not like you, Kurt." A high-pitched voice rose from the boy's side as a figure materialized next to the boy, revealing a girl with dark skin.

"Mercedes." Kurt said. "How long have you been stalking?"

"I'm not stalking." The girl said. "I was walking by the shore when I saw you talking to that young man. I thought it was weird of you sparing his life 'cause you used to kill any human you see."

"Well, I didn't feel like to kill as I just had my bath not so long ago." Kurt said calmly, "I didn't want to stain my newly-washed clothes with blood."

Kurt was not human, he was a Spirit formed from water, light and wind. There were more Spirits like him living in the Silver Maple Forest. Kurt was one of the eight most powerful Spirits in the forest. The other seven were Brittany, Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Lauren. Kurt was the only male Spirit in the McKinleia Hills but he was somehow treated as the leader because he was born from and had the ability to control one of the five fundamental elements of the universe: Water. Spirits were good singers and dancers too. Their voices and dances symbolized the essence of natural beauty. Yet, they didn't understand the emotions of human. They didn't understand love, nor hate. Their eternal youthful faces were as quiet as a stagnant pond.

The young man followed the Klaine Creek and managed to leave the forest, back to the city of Hummonica, but his couldn't stop thinking the angelic boy he met in the forest.

"Wes!" The young man heard another male voice called. He turned and saw a blonde male came towards him, "Thank goodness. You're back. We thought you might get lost in the Silver Maple Forest."

"I'm fine, Sam." Wes answered. "I did get lost in the forest but a kind young man helped me out."

Just then, the figure of that boy appeared again. Shoving the angelic figure aside, Wes Montgomery went into the castle, where he was greeted by his friends. He was a General for the two major military troops in Daltonion: Warblers and New Directions, but all of his soldiers treated him as their friend.

Little did he know that his fate was already tied with the boy he met in the forest at the moment their eyes met and their lives were about to have dramatic changes.

**TBC…**

* * *

**_A.N.: Okay. After racking my brain for several days, the first chapter is done. Review please._**


	2. Story Telling

**_A.N.: Your support is important. ;) Uhm… If you guys want to know what the video is, please type in the following words: 九州 华胥引之一世安 饭制版 _****_in You-Tube. The background music is quite good. And please note that the title had been changed to "The Realm of Utopia". Enjoy. ;)_**

**Ch. 2 Story Telling**

* * *

Kurt sat on a tree branch, staring over the hills. He seemed so lost in his thought. The light breeze blew, causing his long silver robe to sway in the wind.

"Kurtie." A blonde called from the ground. Receiving no responses, she leapt and landed on the branch. She called again, "Kurtie?"

"Oh… Brittany." The boy snapped out from his musing and turned to look at his blonde. "What're you doing?"

"Thinking." Kurt answered before staring into space again.

Brittany studied his face for a while, before she said,

"You're still in deep thought about that incident, right?"

10 days earlier, a noble called Adam Hilton from Adamico, another city in Deltonion, got lost in the forest and almost got killed by the white wolves pack living in the forest. Kurt jumped in the scene and calmed the pack down with his magic. The noble, however, fell for the male spirit immediately. When he got back to his hometown, with the help of Kurt, he asked the boy to stay for a night. During dinner, he proposed to Kurt. Being unable to understand what love was, Kurt denied and left without looking back. Jeremiah was crushed and his got weaker day by day. After a week, Kurt heard that the noble in Adamico was dead. His last word was a call to the male angel in the Silver Maple.

"I wonder what love is." Kurt said. "I knew it was that _thing_ that caused the guy to do that."

"The outside world has been praising love for a long time." Brittany said, "People said that love could be the solution to hatred, but at the same time, it could be the catalyst to the growth of hatred. It was even able to overturn a country."

"I wanted to find out what it is." Kurt said and got to his feet. He leapt onto the ground with a kind of grace that the world had never seen.

"Where are you going?" Brittany called as she landed next to him.

"To the outside world," Kurt said. "To explore until I find out what is so call _love_?"

"Are you sure?" Another girl appeared on his side. "It may be your one way street to death."

"If it is what Tian had planned." Kurt answered. "You could go against everything in the world, except the flow of time and the river set by Tian."

A light breeze blew, stirring up countless fallen silver leaves. When the leaves finally settled down, Kurt was gone.

* * *

Two months passed, the Warblers & New Directions were chatting happily. They had just finished their daily training for two months non-stop. They were planning what to do at night.

"Come on Wes." Blaine Anderson, a soldier in Warblers and friend of Wes, said, "Don't be such a killjoy. Come and join us."

"No." Wes replied. "I am not going to that place."

"What's wrong with that place?" Sam Evans asked, "It's just a singing club."

"The _biggest_ singing club in Daltonion." David Mitchell, one of Wes's best friends, corrected. "Come on, Wes. The girls in Canary Pavarotti are really hot and their singing voices are like angels."

The word angel reminded Wes, the boy he met in Silver Maple. He was the real angel. No other boys or girls he met in Daltonion could be compared to him.

"And if you aren't into the girls, the boys there were hot and could sing too." David smirked and looked at his BFF, only to find him staring into space again. He snapped his fingers in front of Wes's eyes. Wes blinked and blushed. All his friends were laughing.

"Come with us, Wes." Thaddeus Clearwater elbowed him. "Or are you telling us that you don't want to come because you fear that you would be overwhelmed by all the guys and girls once you crossed the threshold?"

The laughing got even louder and Wes glared at his best friend.

"Or because you can't sing?" Nick said, grinning.

"And dance?" Jeff piped up and leaning on his boyfriend.

"Oh, I guess that even the Almighty Wes had something that he couldn't do." Trent teased and Wes blushed even more. In Daltonion's singing clubs, the guests and the singers in the club needed to sing a duet before the singer chose whether to stay with them.

"Speaking of Canary Pavarotti," Joseph McElroy cut in, "I heard that they had a new singer. They called him Prince of Ice. He could actually sang like a canary. He invites three customers every day. They don't need to sing a duet or paid a single buck, but they have to tell him a story about love."

"That's cool. I would like to meet him." Wes blurted out and then he noticed that everyone was staring at him, jaws dropped. His face quickly heat up. He thought of that boy again. That angelic boy really looked like ice, whether it was his appearance or his emotion.

The next moment, the entire camp was filled with wolf-whistles and cat-calls. Together with some statements like,

"Aww… Wes is in love!" From David and Thad.

"I told you. Wes is into the guys. That's why he broke up with Claudia." From Trent.

"Pay up, guys. I told you that he's into guys." From Jeff.

"You made me owe Jeff ten bucks! Wesley!" From Nick.

"Look! Our Almighty is in love!" From Blaine, Joseph, Chris, Mike and other Warblers and New Directions.

But the loudest was,

"I HATE YOU ALL!" From Wes.

* * *

Outside Canary Pavarotti, a woman greeted the crowd.

"Welcome. Hotties. Hope you have a wonderful night."

"Excuse me, lady. Why are there so many people?" Puck asked.

The woman's grin grew bigger.

"It's your lucky day. Our Prince of Ice is going to show his mighty singing voice. It was a really rare case because he used to stay in his room. After he finished his singing, he will choose three of our guests to go with him. Enjoy your night."

"How wonderful, Wes." Fred smirked and nudged at Wes, who immediately blushed. The group entered the saloon. Wes felt uneasy, and that feeling was growing at every minute. Because everyone, virtually everyone, whether it was guys or girls, was staring at him. Some of them were even drooling. Well, you couldn't blame Wes. Born to be the most handsome guy in Daltonion wasn't his choice. He was handsome, muscular, agile, kind and was proficient at everything. Well, not singing and dancing. When the situation prevails, he started to regret.

"Why did I agree to come with these morons?!"

But then, the thought of the possibility that he might see that boy again filled his mind and he couldn't stop his smile. Could that be him? Neglecting the drooling people around him, he sat up straight and looked up. The central part of the saloon was covered by a piece of white veil. The woman they met at the door held up her hand. That should a signal because the band started to play music. Then, from within the veil, some sounds of bells rang and Wes stopped dead. An angelic voice came behind the veil and every noise in the saloon died down.

_It won't be easy_

_You'll think it strange_

_When I try to explain how I feel_

_That I still need your love_

_After all that I've done_

_You won't believe me_

_All you will see is a girl you once knew_

_Although she's dressed up to the nines_

_At sixes and sevens with you_

The veil was pulled back and Wes's mind went blank. Right in front of his eyes, a boy about two to three years younger than him, with milky white and porcelain-textured skin, hazel hair and a pair of beautiful bluish-greenish brown eyes was leaning against a long couch. His cold gaze slid over the dumbstruck audience. The breeze blew the light, sweet scent of the boy  
to the audience. They couldn't tell what exactly it was, but it was natural and refreshing.

_I had to let it happen_

_I had to change_

"It was him!" Wes's mind was roaring. He couldn't keep his eyes off the boy. Everything of the boy, his face, his scent, his clothes, and his angelic voice, were like a deadly lure to him.

_Couldn't stay all my life down at heel_

_Looking out of the window_

_Staying out of the sun_

_So I chose freedom_

_Running around trying everything new_

_But nothing impressed me at all_

_I never expected it to_

Wes felt the beautiful eyes of the boy laid on him. He looked back but the cold line of sights quickly turned away.

_Don't cry for me, Daltonion!_

_The truth is I never left you_

_All through my wild days_

_My mad existence_

_I kept my promise_

_Don't keep your distance_

_And as for fortune and as for fame_

_I never invited them in_

_Though it seemed to the world they were all I desired_

_They are illusions_

_They're not the solutions they promised to be_

_The answer was here all the time_

_I love you and hope you love me_

_Don't cry for me, Daltonion!_

_Don't cry for me, Daltonion!_

_The truth is I never left you._

_All through my wild days,_

_My mad existence,_

_I kept my promise._

_Don't keep your distance_

_Have I said too much?_

_There's nothing more I can think of_

_To say to you_

_But all you have to do is look at me to know_

_That every word is true_

When the song ended, the audience exploded into cheers. The boy bowed and the veil was closed again.

"Thank you." The woman came forward and said, "Now, it's time for our dear Prince of Ice to choose his guests. Pray for your best luck."

"I would like to have the guy at the back." The boy said.

"**_It was that voice!_**" Wes thought.

"No, not him. I want the one left to him. And the man around the corner. Lastly, I want this guy in the front."

Wes felt his heart soar when he realized that the boy's finger was pointing at him. His friends were looking at in envy. The others were very jealous. Wes got up from his seat, turned at his friends who were grinning and said,

"Now, don't you guys dare to spy."

"I think you should organize your story about love when you meet him." Fred teased and Wes hurried off.

* * *

Wes was the last to enter the room. All the two previous guests left in disappointment and agony. He didn't have any story about love. All he did for the past twenty years were warring and training. He didn't have time to think about it. But he had got one experience, an experience of love at first sight when he met the boy in Silver Maple. And that boy was right in front of him.

"So you are telling me a story tonight, right?" His dream boy was sitting on a bed. The room was elegantly and gracefully decorated. The candle lights jumped when light breeze blew through the opened window and the room was filled with a sweet, natural scent. The boy's scent, Wes realized.

"What do you have?" The boy asked.

"I don't have any stories." Wes replied and the boy looked up at him.

"Nor do I know how to tell stories."

The boy cocked his eyebrow.

"I am speaking from an experience. My own experience." Wes said and the boy looked at him.

"Go ahead." That was the reply of the boy, after several seconds of silence.

"Two months ago," Wes started and paced in the room. "I accidentally intruded a silver maple forest and got lost. I thought I would be trapped in it forever. But a young man, dressed in silver and white, guided me and I was saved. After that encounter, I snuck into the forest again, hoping I would see him again. Yet the boy vanished like a stream of thin air."

Wes stopped pacing and looked at the boy's eyes, "But now, I just wonder one thing. Maybe you know where the boy I've been searching for so long is."

The two eyes met, and Wes thought the beautiful eyes of the boy widened a bit.

* * *

Kurt was shocked, really shocked. He never thought he would meet the young man he encountered in the forest, in this way. And he didn't know that he had snuck into the forest several times, just to see him.

"It was you!" Kurt muttered and looked at this young man. He was staring right through his eyes and he was smiling. Quickly, Kurt calmed himself down.

"So, what do you want to do to find me… To find him?" Kurt asked.

**TBC…**

* * *

**_A.N.: The word "Tian" is Mandarin. It means Heaven in Chinese. So how was the idea of changing "Don't Cry For Me, Argentina" to "Don't Cry For Me, Daltonion"? Review please._**


	3. Get To Know

**Ch. 3 Get to know**

**_A.N.: For your information, all Warblers' names I mentioned belong to Eraman. I love her setting about The Warblers. Thanks for reminding me, Eraman. And the girl whose name didn't mention in Ch. 2 before Kurt went to the outside world, you could imagine her as Santana. And the woman outside the singing club Canary Pavarotti could be Sue. And slight M rating, just to be safe. The relationship setting is based on Eraman's "Asian Mystery"._**

* * *

"So, what do you want to do to find me… To find him?" Kurt asked.

The young man in front of him grinned.

"A man used almost his every possible way to find the other one." The man turned his head to look at the window, and said, "If it was not for revenge or hatred in his mind, what would it be other than the desire of making that person his?"

"Make that person his?" Kurt asked. "How do you make that him yours?"

"Well, I think you can teach me that." The young man turned his eyes back on the angelic boy, "How can I make him mine?"

It was only silence between the two people. But even in moment like this, Wes didn't want time to flow. He couldn't keep his eyes off the boy. In his mind, the desire of making the boy his was boiling and he had to fight the urge to jump onto the bed where the boy was lying and pressed his lips on those pink ones.

"Defeat him." The icy voice tore the silence apart. Wes looked at the boy, confused.

"Defeat him?" He asked and the boy nodded.

"Yes, defeat him." Kurt said. "If you can defeat him, he will of course be yours. If you can't, by what means can you make him yours?"

Wes stood there. Defeat him? He of course didn't want to use his martial arts to defeat the boy in front of him. That would be very unfair and, to be honest, he didn't want him to get injure. The slightest wound would destroy his beauty like a drop of ink in snow. Maybe he could learn to sing and dance.

Just then, there was a scream in the club and someone shouted, "Thief!"

A man with a mask burst through the door. Wes took out his dagger and tried to stop the man. But someone, or something, was faster than him. A small dark figure shot through the air and hit the thief on his forehead. The man froze in his action, then he dropped to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut. Wes waited for a few second, just to make sure that the man was unconscious. He then carefully checked the man, but he froze in his action too. The man was not breathing, he was dead! And he looked at the weapon which sealed the thief's fate. It was just a piece of chess! Wes turned to look at the only person in the room besides himself. The boy was sitting on the bed with his right leg pulled up. He was looking at the chess board, deep in thought. One of the chesses was missing. Wes looked at him, eyes widened. He was dumbstruck, he had no idea that the boy had such power hidden the frail look.

"What was that?" Wes asked, after a moment of eerie silence.

"It's a piece of chess." The boy answered without looking at him.

"No, I mean how did you do that?" Wes asked.

"It's called Anqi." The boy said. "A kind of martial art. I thought as a General in Daltonion, you should know that."

Wes froze. He knew that he was a General. How did he know that?

"How…" Wes said, completely shocked. "How did you know that?"

Kurt chuckled.

"As soon as you stepped in the club," Kurt said. "One of my "colleagues" kept on whispering to my ear, "Oh my god! It's the General! The most handsome man in Daltonion!" It's so obvious."

Wes blushed. He felt the need to change the subject.

"No, we didn't have such kind of martial art." Wes said. "But can a piece of chess be an Anqi?"

"If appropriate internal force is applied, not only chess, pebbles, sand grains, even leaves, flower pedals and water droplets can be a powerful Anqi."

Another moment of silence took over and Wes had made up his mind.

"Young man. I'm thinking of one thing." Wes said and looked at the boy. "We've met twice but we still didn't know the other's name. Shall we introduce ourselves?"

"Sure."

"I'm Wes Montgomery. General of New Directions and Warblers of Daltonion, and son of King William."

"King William? But the king's surname is Schuester, if I remembered it correctly." Kurt asked.

"King William is not my biological father. He is my uncle but he adopted me and two other cousins as his son after he found that his wife Emma Pillsbury was infertile."

"I see."

"So may I have you name please?"

"I'm Kurt. I am not a human. I'm a Spirit. I originated from water, wind, light, flowers and leaves. You knew where I come from already."

"It's a privilege to meet you Kurt." Wes said, holding out his hand. Kurt looked confused.

"It's a human traditional when we greet our friends." Wes explained. "Please hold my hand."

Hesitantly, Kurt reached out his hand and held on to Wes's hand. The moment the warm and the cool skin met, both felt electricity ignited from their fingertips which travelled through their veins to every part of their body.

"Now, Kurt." Wes asked. "Would you mind doing me a favour?"

"What kind of favour?"

"I was somehow called the Almighty Wes in Daltonion because I was good at almost everything. Everything except three things: Singing, dancing and Anqi. I would like to learn those things from you."

The two looked at each other.

"I'm tired now." Kurt said suddenly, "It's a pleasure to meet you too. General Wes."

"But…"

"Good night. General." Kurt lied down on his bed and turned his back to Wes, leaving no room for further argument.

"Good night, Kurt." Wes said. "I hope we can meet again soon."

Wes left. He found his friends were waiting in the hall way, looking disappointed, but Mike and Chris were looking excited. Wes cocked his eyebrow.

"As expected!" Chris exclaimed. "See? I told you guys that he would leave in an hour."

"Now," Mike stated, grinning. "It's clear that Chris and I had won our little bet. So pay up!"

Pouted, the Warblers and New Directions paid twenty bucks to the two grinning men. Wes just face-palmed, cursing their naivety.

"These stupid morons!" He muttered. "How old are they?"

Thad looked at his best friend, "You made me lost thirty bucks a day! Wes!"

Wes glared at his friends, "Well, it's your fault that you fell into the stupid traps Niff set. You know how naïve they were."

"Hey!" The said couple protested.

"Come on. Let's go." Wes said. "We need to return to the camp."

The men groaned but a glare from Wes straightened them at once and they were on the move. Wes was on the last, before he left, he turned his head and looked at the room where Kurt was sleeping. The room had darkened. The boy must have blown off the candles.

"Good night, my angel." Wes said, before joining the group on their way to the camp.

**TBC…**

* * *

**_A.N.: Hope you enjoy it. "Anqi" is, again, Mandarin. It means hidden weapon. And do you know who are the two other boys that William Schuester adopted as his children? Eraman, do you know?_**


	4. The breath-taking Dances

**Ch. 4 The breath-taking Dances**

**_A.N.: Now. In this chapter, I suggest you go listen to the videos in You-Tube, I will listed the links at the end of the chapter, otherwise you may be unable to grasp the artistic concept. Enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the songs I mentioned, nor do the characters. All the wonderful scores belong to the composers while the characters belong to FOX and Ryan. And the relationship setting belongs to Eraman. She is such a detailed-minded author._**

* * *

Half a year passed. Six months, Over 180 days and nights, Kurt, still on his journey to explore what love is, had become the most fabulous singer and dancer in Canary Pavarotti. Tonight, he was going to perform with other dancers, not in the club, but in Rais Plaza. Why? It was because today was special.

Fifty years ago, Adrenika launched a surprise attack to Daltonion and the country was almost beaten to her death. The army of Adrenika was on the doorstep of Hummonica, the most vital city. If the city fell, Daltonion's fate was sealed. The war was really intense. People were on the brink of giving up. It was in this moment, when all hope was faded, that Prince William Schuester took the lead of the army and by miracle, they defeated their enemy. From that moment, that day was named as Day Victory and the people all over Daltonion celebrated their victory.

Kurt was in his room, waiting Sue's signal call. There was a knock at the door and he said,

"Come in."

"Sugar, what are you doing?" Kurt asked as he saw a girl came into the room. "Aren't you supposed to prepare for the next event?"

"Come on, Kurt." Sugar Motta crossed her arms, "I'm asking you about how I look in this outfit. You know that you are super-sensitive to beauty."

She finished with smirk. Kurt looked up from his place. Sugar was dressed in an orange outfit, with a long red robe and a headgear which was unique to Daltonion.

"Well, you look good." Kurt said and Sugar grinned even wider.

"You look good too." Sugar said and looked at Kurt's outfit in awe. Kurt was indeed dressed beautifully. He was wearing a light blue robe and there were two snow white feathery fans. He looked like a Spirit emerged from water.

"Nice." Kurt said as they heard Sunshine, one of their singers and dancers, called:

"**Sugar Motta! Get the hell down here! The event was about to start!**"

"Okay, gotta go." Sugar said and turned to the door, "Good luck to your performance."

* * *

In Rais Plaza, the New Directions and the Warblers were chatting excitingly, they couldn't wait what was going to happen.

"It's a pity that Wes couldn't come with us." Noah Puckerman said.

"Who said he isn't coming?" Artie Abrams cut in, "He is one of the adopted sons of King William, if Mike Chang and Chris Kim were going, there's no reason that Wes wouldn't go with them."

"And I take it that you just want to make fun on him." Finn Hudson teased, "You are the one laughing the loudest in last time's incident."

Everyone giggled or laughed upon hearing this. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of that," Matt Rutherford said, "Would the Prince of Ice come?"

"Oh, you mean the-man-who-Wes-is-in-love-with?" Ryder Lynn said, grinning, "Of course he would come. He's such a wonderful singer. I have never heard anyone sang like that. He was really a canary."

"I agree with you." Rory Flanagan said. "I just couldn't wait seeing Wes's face if that boy really showed up."

Everyone nodded at Rory's statement and suddenly, there were a series of screaming and cheering at the entrance of the plaza and everyone turned. The Royal family had arrived. King William Schuester in the front, together with Queen Emma Pillsbury, and his three adopted sons on their side: Wesley Montgomery, Mike Chang and Chris Kim. The people of Daltonion were cheering madly, especially the girls, they were screaming whenever the three young princes looked at their direction. The royalties soon settled down in their box, the closest place to the theatre.

"That's really great." Puck grumbled, "They had the best place and we were here squishing with other people."

"Welcome, everyone. I'm today's verger Bryan. I hope you enjoy your night in our glorious Day of Victory. And now, we first have the Hipsters giving their drama show to kick start our celebrations tonight. Please welcome the Hipsters!"

The crowd cheered as the group went onto the theatre and started performing. The following few hours were merely the same and the New Directions and the Warblers were starting to get bored. Wes, who was in the box, was no better. He was yawning and William Schuester shot him a look.

"Thank you Adam's Apple's wonderful performance. And we now have the audience's favourite. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Daltonion's largest and most elegant singing club: Canary Pavarotti! Sue, the stage is yours."

"Ok, you move out of the place, you're blocking the road." Sue snatched the man-made amplifier away from Bryan. "Good evening, everyone. We all knew that fifty years ago the cursed Adrenika planned to destroy us with a sneaky attack. They almost did it but they would never have the chance, our people were way too powerful. And our saviour is still healthy and well, thank goodness."

Everyone laughed upon hearing that.

"Anyway, we also had a group of people in this city, Hummonica, who were willing to sacrifice everything to secure their homeland safe. And to commemorate their sacrifice, we had a little dance drama. Ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy our performance: The Bow Dance."

A group of boys and girls rushed onto the stage, the boys were in red while the girls were in blue. Sugar was standing on the edge of it. A hard strike on a drum in the orchestra below the stage mimic the sound of a cannon hitting the land, signalling the occurrence of war and alerting the people. Bravely, the dancers got into their place to reproduce the scenery and the atmosphere back to all those years ago. (1)

When the dance was ended, everyone cheered and some of the elderly were on tears as they remembered all those years.

"Thank you." Sue appeared back on the stage, "And to conclude tonight's celebration, we are now giving all of you a grand finale with our star dancer. And we hope this dance will bless our homeland to have a bright future. "Spring on the Moonlit River", with Prince of Ice. Please enjoy."

The audience were screaming. Then, one of the instruments: pipa, mimicked the sound of the bell ringing late in the night. Then the strumming of harp and zheng portrayed a vision of flowing river, with flower blossoms on its side over a full-moon night. Then, out of nowhere, the wind blew and the flowers pedals were blown down. When it everything were settled, the Prince of Ice was there. He was holding two feathery fans, wearing a light blue robe, and was dancing with all the grace in the world. His face got a partly visible smile which made him looked mysterious and magical. Everyone in their seats were stunned by the beauty of the dancing boy. It seemed that he was the physical form of the essence of natural beauty. No one could ever possibly take their eyes away from him.

Wes felt his heart was being taken, by the graceful movements of the boy down on the theatre.

"Kurt," He muttered and that was all he could say.

As the theatre slowly darkened, concluding tonight's event. Everyone was still silent, being stunned by the beauty of Kurt. Then, the stars could also hear the cheer of the people. It was indeed the most fantastic dance they have ever seen. No more dance would be able to surmount tonight's performance.

**TBC…**

* * *

**_A.N.: You know, I have been thinking of how the story should proceed for weeks. Then suddenly, these two songs just jumped into my mind in my sleep. That's it! This is what I want! I've been thinking what dance could express the beauty of Kurt while suiting his identity of a natural Spirit. The song "Spring on the Moonlit River" just hit the balance! Great! And how many of you have noticed that the names of the countries and many places were actually some of pairings people shipped._**

**_So these are the two songs that I mentioned in this chapter, there are two versions in each of them, choose the one you enjoy ;) :_**

**_1. Sugar's Dance: _**

**_Dagger Group 小刀会 _****_- Excerpt 4 - Bow Dance 弓舞_**

**_弓舞 _****_(上海民族精英樂團_****_)_**

**_2. Kurt's dance:_**

**_春江花月夜 _****_- Moon-lit Night by a Spring River (陈爱莲_****_)_**

**_Spring on the Moonlit River 春江花月夜_**


End file.
